Crystal's story
by Ninjablue
Summary: Crystal meets trunks and whats this Angel been kid naped? my first chapter of my story hope like please r/r


Crystal's story  
Chapter 1: The beginning  
This Whole story begins at Trunks' house.  
Trunks and Gohan were standing outside when a lady walks up and sais"Hello"  
"Hi miss how are you doing?"said Gohan.  
"Fine thanks, you must be Gohan"said the lady.  
"How do you know that?"asked Gohan.  
"I am a friend of your mothers, my name is Lilia, I am part psychic and I predict things... I can also read minds when I need to Trunks...." said Lilia, there was a small silence and then she continued" lately a young girl, about your age Trunks, has been wondering around the forest. Normally I would not care about someone wondering around the woods but I had a prophecy about you, her and a shadowy person when you are all older. That is why I came. And Trunks don't bother trying to find her I can't even find her I can't even track her down. I must go now good bye."  
"Good bye"said Gohan.  
"See ya"said Trunks before she disappeared around the corner.  
"Ummm.... That was a little weird"said Gohan,  
"uh yah."said Trunks.  
***  
  
6 years later a battle is ending.  
"DIE ANDROID!!!!" yells Trunks as he destroys android 17."Well that's the end of their rein of terror.... What's that?" Trunks looks up just in time to catch a falling girl who is moving fast knocking Trunks over.  
A shadowy lady flies down and sais" Crystal, Crystal, Crystal...... you actually had a chance to beat me....." the lady walks up and picks up Crystal by the throat and continues"... for that you will pay."  
"Erica, this isn't like you...........its like your possessed by something...." said Crystal as if out of breath. Erica squeezes harder and Crystal starts to gag.  
Trunks still on the ground sais" hey don't do that leave her alone"  
ok kid .... here have her"said Erica, as she drops Crystal on Trunks"so long and Crystal next time your night in shining armour won't be here to save you." Crystal starts gasping for air like she just ran a marathon. Erica grins an evil grin and flies off.  
"Are you ok?"asked Trunks.  
"Yes"said Crystal as she got up and wiped the blood of off her forehead.  
"Your name is Crystal right I heard that lady call you Crystal."said Trunks.  
"That's my name don't wear it out and that lady's name is Erica she's my friend."said Crystal.  
"It doesn't seem like it"said Trunks.  
"It doesn't seem like it because she it possessed."said Crystal now getting annoyed.  
"Possessed.....well my names Trunks. Its nice to meet you."said Trunks sticking out his hand to shake.  
Crystal just looks at his hand looks up and mumbles"nice to meet you to... I guess."  
"Umm.. Would you like to come over to my house it looks like you could use a good home cooked meal."said Trunks.  
"Yeah that's nice. I got have other things to take care of"said Crystal.  
"I might be able to help"said Trunks.  
"For this Im afraid not go home to your mommy while you can."said Crystal.  
"Umm... bye then "siad Trunks as he flew off.  
  
***  
Crystal walks along as an incoming storm rumbles in the distance. The wind picks up and it begins to rain. Crystal looks up to see lighting crawl across the sky. The storm intensifies and the rain comes down harder as Crystal walks into a forest. Crystal walks past a large pond and into a cabin.  
  
***  
The sun is shining and the birds are singing and a small cat walks up to the cabin.  
Crystal looks at the cat and sais "Oh hello Angel didn't like the storm huh."Crystal scratches Angel behind the ears "that's not what's bugging you. What is it?"said Crystal.  
Angel looks at the edge of the pond as Trunks, walking backwards, emerges from the bushes.  
Trunks all of a sudden turns around and notices Crystal and sais" Hello how are you doing"  
"Why did you come looking for me?" said Crystal.  
"I didn't come looking for you" said Trunks coming from the other side of the pond " I was looking for a white cat with pink wings."  
Crystal looks at Angel and sais" did you bring him here on purpose"  
Angel looks at Crystal. And sais" Yes I did, you need friends of your own kind besides Erica and I thought he'd do."  
Trunks looks surprised and sais" The cat talks?"  
"What's wrong with talking cats?"said Crystal.  
"Nothing I just never saw a flying cat that talks." said Trunks.  
"I see"said Crystal as she looks backs at Angel" Ok I'll try having him as a friend."  
"Thanks Crystal, and you never know you may grow to like him." said Angel.  
Crystal looks at Trunks and then back at Angel "yah sure....... your name's Trunks right." said Crystal Now turning her attention to Trunks.  
"Yah that's right and your name's Crystal"said Trunks.  
"Correct" said. Crystal.  
  
***  
Later that day........  
"Hey mom" said Trunks.  
"Hello Trunks" said Bulma, Trunks' mom" where were you today?"  
"Out in the woods" said Trunks.  
"Why were you out there?" asked Bulma.  
"Would you believe me if I said I found a white cat with pink wings that talks?"asked Trunks.  
"No" said Bulma.  
"Oh..." said Trunks, Bulma eyes him suspiciously.  
"Are you ok?" said Bulma as she puts her hand on Trunks' forehead.  
"Im fine" said Trunks" I saw a white cat with pink wings."  
"Ok sure......."said Bulma "believe what you want to believe."  
  
  
***  
Waves crash against rocks as Crystal walks onto the sandy beach of the ocean. Crystal stares at the waves splashing against the rocks. She looks at the sky as a dragon flies down and sais"Hello Crystal guess what"  
"what?"said Crystal.  
"I laid an egg"said the dragon.  
"You did!? Congrates Diamond"said Crystal.  
"Why thank you ,well I got to go take care of it ok"said Diamond.  
"K bye Diamond" said Crystal"Im gonna tell Angel."  
  
***  
"Angel" said Crystal walking into the cabin" Guess what" There was no answer.  
"Now where did he get off to?"said Crystal"oh well"Crystal falls on a chair and grabs a book from the shelf.  
***  
Crystal is sitting under big oak tree when a unicorn with black mane and tail and a black star on its cheek walks up.  
"Hello Star"said Crystal looking up from her book" I'm worried about Angel he's been for a week now" Crystal closes her book and puts it down.  
"Isn't that normal?"said Star.  
"No its not he's never been gone this long before"said Crystal.  
"Really, well maybe he's decided to go on a vacation"sad Star.  
"Maybe, but usually he likes to stay here. I dno I'm going to ask Diamond if she seen him"said Crystal as she starts heading for the beach.  
***  
Crystal arrives at the beach as Diamond flies down looking panicked.  
"Crystal...... someone stole my egg!!!"said Diamond.  
"WHAT!? SOMEONE STOLE YOUR EGG!!!!"yelled Crystal.  
"The guy was hidden in a cloak, the cloak had a griffon on it" said Diamond.  
"Grrrrrrrrrr........I know how it is......I'm gonna get your egg back"said Crystal starting to run.  
***  
Crystal was not paying much attention to exactly where she was going and ran into Trunks falling over....  
"ouch..... what's your hurry?"said Trunks getting up.  
"Grrrrr...... My rival from the griffon dojo stole Diamond's egg."said Crystal "I'm going to get it back."  
"What!? Why would your rival want Diamond's egg?"asked Trunks.  
"He's probable going to use it as bait."said Crystal as she started walking to her cabin.  
"Why would he want to lure you to him?"asked Trunks.  
"Apparently he wants me dead."said Crystal.  
"Wants you dead? Why?"asked Trunks.  
"Well I don't know maybe it's because I humiliated him in front of everyone when I kicked his butt"said Crystal.  
"Oh"said Trunks.  
Crystal stopped in her tracks as a throwing knife flew past her face. Crystal looks at it and a little note was attached to it. She reads it and crumples it in rage.  
"What was it?"asked Trunks.  
"They have Angel too."said Crystal. Suddenly she moves her head quickly as a dark figure darts across the trees.  
"Huh what was that?"asked Trunks.  
"I have a guess"said Crystal as she walked into her cabin and picked something up, something covered in black fabric.  
"What's that"said Trunks.  
"It's the Dragon sword"said Crystal removing the fabric revelling a sword. "Come on lets go"  
"go where?"asked Trunks.  
"To get Angel back"said Crystal.  
"Where are we going?"asked Trunks.  
"Up the mountain"said Crystal pointing at a mountain. "Come on no time to waste"  
"alright"said Trunks.  
***  
Crystal and Trunks moved through the forest and up the mountain at a fast paced walk until dusk when Crystal walked up to a big rock and pushed it. Trunks looked real confused so Crystal said"this is the secret entrance to the temple. From here we can get right under them and avoid the guards."  
"Oh I see........ this is a temple?"said Trunks.  
"Yup, temple of mythical creatures"said Crystal finally pushing open the secret entrance. 


End file.
